Tremble
by norree
Summary: When General Seth finds himself alone after his multiple lovers start leaving him, he takes it out on Franz-one of his first affairs. Will Seth let his love life destroy him?  SethxFranzxEphraim: love traingle! M for language, dark themes, lemon YAOI!


AN: This is just a fanfiction that...well, I don't usually write, let alone stories-let alone fanfiction. (I usually just draw)  
But I'm so in love with the characters from Fire Emblem; Sacred Stones, that I wanted to write out some scenes that I imagine them going through.  
This writing piece is really just jumping in the middle of a scene that I've imagined-I won't explain too much about what's happening beforehand, but it's about two paladins and one prince. Which ends up creating a very interesting love triangle.

As for background info on the scene you're (hopefully) about to read, it features the two paladins of the story. Seth, the older and more respected paladin, used to have an affair with Franz. Franz took the relationship pretty seriously. Seth, on the other hand, was also sleeping with the prince, and a few others...  
...When prince Ephraim started getting suspicious of Seth, he wanted to find a different (secret) lover. Meanwhile, due to Franz's recent promotion, Franz was spending more time guarding the royal family. He happened to catch Ephraim's eye.

So the scene opens up to a distraught Seth very angrily blaming Franz for the current situation. Because now that Ephraim and Franz are getting together, Seth is left pretty much alone. Which he won't stand for.****

Title: Tremble  
**Words: **559**  
Rating:** T (...for now)  
**Genre: **Angst/Romance  
**Series: **Fire Emblem;Sacred Stones fanfiction  
**Pairing: **SethxFranzxEphraim triangle!  
**Warning: **BL, Yaoi, Violence, Language, Lemon, Lime and orange (say WHA)

There was a thick, dark twinge in the air, tainting Franz's usually lighthearted presence. The crimson beads glistened on his bottom lip, with a delicate shine to them. His swelling lip was puffed out unintentionally, like it was almost challenging the man across from him to just _do _it. _I dare you to hit me again, _it seemed to taunt_,_

_The prince would surely notice. _

Strong, callased hands gripped the young man's collar with selfishly raw aggression. The usually protective Seth seemed uncharacteristically _very_ capable of taking on that dare. With a disturbing lack of strength on his part, Seth lifted up the smaller male until they were almost at eye level. Suddenly feeling even _more_ uncomfortable than before, Franz's feet desperately tried to make contact with the floor. His shaky hands began vulnerably clinging to Seth's wrists, trying to balance out the painful shift in weight. Seth's features remained offensive, heat radiating off of his intimidating expression. For a few torturous moments the only sounds in the small, dark room were the uneven breaths escaping from Franz's mouth. Seth pushed back until Franz was pinned against the stone wall, watching Franz trying to swallow the newfound pain in his back.

"Do you understand what you have _done_ to me! You have _RUINED_ me!" Seth's words splattered across the man dangling in front of him. Franz's eyes screwed themselves shut out of fear; out of helplessness.

The bigger man's body pressed itself against the smaller one, his face forcing it's way even closer to Franz's-their noses almost touching. Seth's voice rumbled with a low, dark growl. "You, Franz, are a _whore." _

Franz's moist eyes shot open. "Seth, stop!" He blurted, only aggravating the older paladin further.

Seth's voice started as a whisper, but began escalating. "I _am _the better paladin, why can't you see that? Why can't HE see that!"

Franz could certainly think of an answer, but was too busy scrunching up his face. Tears started slipping out of his eyes, and rolling down his red cheeks. He used to feel safest around Seth. Now he was fearing for his life.

Seth scoffed at Franz's trembling form. "Tch, I bet he'd finally _understand_ that if he could see how pathetic you look _now._ He would forget about you in a heartbeat."

Franz just shook his head, trying to keep from sobbing. He tried to find his voice. "N-no, he-"

"He WHAT? Listen you _slut_, you don't know the _first thing _about him!"

The words stung like glass shards, cutting through Franz. Flecks of spit landed on his face, only adding to the frantic atmosphere. His eyes were only cracked open, fear preventing them from expanding to their natural, round form.

"He wouldn't want you to do this!" Franz finally cracked out, head starting to turn away.

Seth's face seemed to be punctured by the sudden action. Within a mere flicker, his features melted. But just as quickly as the softness came, it left. Replaced by guilt and blame.

"No," Seth almost gasped out, "he trusts me! I am-"

Their eyes met, and Seth cut himself off. His mouth was still parted, as if his body was trying to protest his sudden silence. His eyes widened with realization. In one drastic action, he dropped Franz to the stone floor, and stormed out of the corridor-a hand covering his mouth.


End file.
